


If I Was Your Vampire

by highlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Bottom Louis, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, human!Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, normal!louis, oblivious!Louis, vampire!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlinson/pseuds/highlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His neck was exposed, and it was pretty clear Louis was waiting for Harry to claim the naked skin as his.<br/>When there was no reaction, however, Louis opened his eyes and looked up at Harry from a somewhat awkward angle. The wide, downright hungry stare he was receiving from Harry who seemed like he was in an entire other universe kind of scared him, and when he didn’t see Harry blink for several following seconds but his tongue continued to wet his lips, Louis, now growing afraid, asked,  “Harry? Are – are you okay?”</p><p>Just another Vampire AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vampires Will Never Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Marilyn Manson's same-named song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rw51Nqv7xKo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from My Chemical Romance's song

There was something about the tall figure lurking in one of the innumerable shadows of the shady club that has more or less become Louis’ second home in the past few weeks, something he couldn’t quite name, it was dangerous and unfamiliar, but somehow it didn’t scare him. His shoulders were broad and he looked like he could choke Louis single-handedly, although he didn’t seem too intimidating, just so strong, and all about his posture screamed that he knew that exactly, and when he looked up and their eyes met for a second, Louis saw something in the mysterious boy’s ones glint.

Still, despite all of these blinking warning lights, Louis felt drawn to the curly haired boy as if by a greater force, and as hard as he tried, he couldn’t quite blame the quick step he started to make towards the tall guy on the amount of alcohol he had drunk since he felt, if even, only slightly tipsy.

Having arrived in front of the boy, Louis noticed that he appeared even taller from close up and his skin was so pale it seemed almost white in the dim red and green lights illuminating the club.

Although it was pretty loud in there, the other must have heard Louis arrive, since he looked up immediately. Upon spotting the small man in front of him, he smirked, red lips stretching all over his colourless face.

Louis, counting the reappearing glint in the boy’s eyes whose colour he couldn’t quite figure out – was it green, or brown? And hadn’t there just been a spark of red – no, impossible! – as something good, took his hand and asked him without using actual words to dance.

 

Minutes later, Louis found himself back to chest to the boy whose name he had just learned was Harry, sweat already building at his neck and forehead, while Harry was a cool, calming body behind him, holding him close, and Louis let himself being pulled into the pleasing chill.

When the smaller boy could definitely feel the other’s erection pressing into his bum, he turned around, smirking, and asked with wide, innocent eyes, “Why don’t we take this to mine?”

At that, Harry bit his lip, and then, much to Louis’ surprise and disapproval, shook his head and muttered a low, “No”.

Louis looked at the taller one incredulously, and Harry, who took up on that, said quietly, “It’s only for your best.”

A quick, cold kiss on the cheek was all Louis got after that before Harry vanished in the blink of an eye, leaving a completely irritated and confused Louis behind.

 

The next morning was spent in the coffee shop close to his school, since Louis didn’t only have a hangover but also classes afterwards, and he struggled enough with keeping up when sober.

Nancy, a friendly waitress who was used to him by now, brought him his usual cup of tea, looking at him sympathetically. Normally, she would ask Louis what was wrong and he’d tell her, but the sleep deprived boy wasn’t up to any kind of talk that day, so he immediately started sipping from his mug although it burned his tongue until Nancy got the message and left, facial expression worried.

Louis sighed, leaving his half empty cup on the table and making his way to his classes.

 

“… and, oh, the Smith twins are giving a party again this weekend, you coming?”

Louis, who hadn’t really listened to what Liam has been saying the past five minutes, suddenly perked up. “Huh?” he asked, not really covering his absent-mindedness, but whatever.

“Party? At the Smith’s? Did you even listen?” Liam, by now used to his best friend's antics but still getting annoyed by them, said.

“Oh, yeah, ‘course I’m coming, what a question!”

Liam shook his head fondly, wondering how someone can love parties as much as Louis.

 

Saturday couldn’t come quickly enough, and finally Louis found himself admiring the image in his mirror before heading off with Liam.

Dressed in his tightest, red jeans, Louis easily became, just as he had hoped, the centre of attention on the rich kids’ party, a lot of people watching him dancing on the table. He was clearly more intoxicated than he’d been in a long time and, damn, he enjoyed it. Everything was bright and loud and good, so he drowned another shot, laughing loudly although there was no actual reason, and everyone laughing along with him because you just couldn’t resist his contagious happiness.

When he finally climbed off the table, his head was spinning in the best way he could imagine, and at the same time as he realised that, he became aware of the two strong arms gripping tightly at his waist. He badly suppressed a pleasant shiver when he felt someone nosing along his jaw line back to his neck, and he actually shuddered when he heard the same voice that had rejected him barely a week ago admit after a hum, “Fuck, the way you move is so hot.”

Louis, taking this as an invention, bit his lip and not-so-tentatively circled his hips expertly, causing the grip Harry had on his hips to tighten. He still had an excellent feeling over his body despite being quite drunk, and he threw his head back on Harry’s shoulder. His neck was exposed, and it was pretty clear Louis was waiting for Harry to claim the naked skin as his.

When there was no reaction, however, Louis opened his eyes and looked up at Harry from a somewhat awkward angle. The wide, downright hungry stare he was receiving from Harry who seemed like he was in an entire other universe kind of scared him, and when he didn’t see Harry blink for several following seconds but his tongue continued to wet his lips, Louis, now growing afraid, asked, “Harry? Are – are you okay?”

Shaking his head, Harry looked back up at the boy he had been dancing with, looking like a deer in headlights. Confused, Harry quickly detangled himself and said, voice low but loud enough, “Shit, I’m – I can’t – I gotta go…”

And with that he was, once again, nowhere to be seen, and Louis was even more confused than the last time, until someone pushed another cup into his hand and he drowned it quickly, until he just let his drunken brain take over.

 

Two days after, on Monday, he was late for school as he often was, and he long gave up making up excuses because his teachers simply wouldn’t believe him that he had to look that his four younger sisters arrived at their appropriate schools in time although it was the absolute truth.

Cursing, he realised that there must have been a change in sitting order before his arrival, since his teacher looked at him sternly before she told him to take a seat in the last row, smirking because she knew it would upset Louis and she didn’t like him anyway.

Annoyed, Louis made his way to the back of the class, only to find the guy sitting next to him was none other than Harry himself. They both looked rather shocked at that, and Louis gulped, the movement being followed by Harry’s eyes, before he let himself fall on the unoccupied stool.

 

The first two lessons next to Harry were quite unspectacular, spare for the curious glances both of them sent the other’s way, but on Thursday, Harry finally decided to loosen the tension always surrounding them.

He approached Louis with a shy smile and a simple, “Hi, Louis.”

Louis, who was drabbling something in his book instead of actually paying attention, looked up, and then reciprocated the smile. “Hey. You’re new here, aren’t you?”

Harry nodded, and they talked some more until their teacher told them to shut up and they suppressed a giggle.

 

Like that, another week passed, and both of the boys were happy when they were paired into groups to prepare a presentation and they got together. Their talk had always been easy between them, so when Mrs Butterfield announced the group assignment, Louis smiled, until he sensed Harry going tense next to him, but only for a short second, then the curly haired man also grinned, and Louis thought he must have imagined that previous reaction.

They found themselves on Louis’ bed later that afternoon, Harry insisting to start as soon as possible since he wanted to get a good mark.

The two have actually been working for about half an hour, until someone (of course it was Louis since he couldn’t stand staying concentrated) suggested typing in some songs in YouTube, and they soon found themselves going from songs they really enjoyed to ridiculous ones like the Barbie theme song they – very badly – covered, neither too shameful to admit knowing the lyrics by heart (Louis had four younger sisters as an excuse, though, so practically, he won).

After three more hilarious singing sessions, they laid back on the bed, breathless from all the laughing, until they both turned onto their sides facing the other, Louis still slightly panting and Harry clutching onto his side, a lazy smile on his mouth.

Louis got intoxicated by Harry’s scent of fresh mint mixed with chocolate and something similar to the smell the air has after a summer rain, and he let his eyes drop to his friend’s lips quickly, noticing how red they were, appearing even more so in contrast to the pale skin around, and it took a lot of effort to actually keep his eyes off of them.

When he looked back into Harry’s eyes, finally, he saw him doing the exact same movement, so he leaned in, closing his eyes as he approached the other boy slowly, connecting their lips softly when he found Harry was seemingly okay with that.

After a second or two, they started kissing for real, mouths open now, and Harry held the left side of Louis’ face gently with a large, white hand, licking on Louis’ bottom lip hotly. They made out for some time longer, until they both pulled back, breathless, and happy.

“So, this is okay?” Louis, remembering the two times at the parties, asked a little insecurely.

“So okay,” Harry affirmed, smile tugging on his lips.

 

They got a C on their project since they knew a lot of better ways to spend their time than that, and although Harry seemed slightly disappointed, the two of them were happy, after all, and found themselves once again tangled up on Louis’ bed some weeks after they got together.

As often lately, they were kissing, hands tangled in the other’s hair and eyes closed, completely drinking in the moment.

As the situation grew more and more heated, Louis started nipping on Harry’s lower lip, but the younger lad quickly returned the gesture and nibbled on Louis’. The smaller boy moaned at that, causing Harry to bite down in arousal, so hard that he drew blood.

Louis moaned even more at that, and Harry didn’t notice at first, until he did. His eyes shot open, the grip his hands had in Louis’ hair growing impossibly tighter, causing Louis to open his eyes as well, just to stare into blood red ones.

The feather haired boy tensed in fear, trying slowly to get free despite being positioned beneath his boyfriend, but Harry was having none of it.

The strong man licked over Louis’ lips, where a sheet of blood had collected, and hummed, suddenly pinning Louis’ wrists above his head on the bed.

Harry kissed down his throat sloppily, and his grip just became firmer and firmer, until it was too much.

“Harry,” Louis whined in slight pain.

When the younger boy showed no reaction whatsoever, Louis tried again, and then Harry’s eyes reopened, and now there was no doubt any more that they were burgundy.

Louis, now really afraid, shivered, his heartbeat involuntarily speeding up, which had Harry’s movements going faster and faster, until his cold lips arrived at their destination: right above his cervical artery, feeling his pulse beneath his greedy mouth.

Harry, growing impatient, started nibbling on the soft skin under him, taking in Louis’ lovely scent, hearing the older boy’s heartbeat rush in his own ears.

“H, let me g-“, Louis’ request was cut off by his own high pitched scream as he felt a sharp pain on his neck, and after a second, he realised what had just happened.

“Harry!” Louis shouted, scared out of his mind, “Stop! You’re hurting and scaring me!”

But it was way too late, and Harry had already begun sucking on Louis’ neck greedily and for real, now.

He didn’t hear anything of what Louis said, acknowledge nothing expect for his hunger for blood and the way said blood felt on his lips, his tongue, when it rolled down his throat hotly, sating him for a second until he needed more, always just more. 

The metallic scent was all around him, covering him, reminding him of home and safety, and he felt strong, knowing the dark red liquid will help him rise, protect himself, protect the ones he loved, like Louis, and –

Startled, Harry forced his eyes open and his vision to return, and as he took in the features of his pale boyfriend beneath him, red specking his neck, face and shirt, he pulled back immediately, although he missed the taste of the sweet blood already.

In seconds, his brain focused on the current situation, working faster with him not being really hungry any more, and he stifled a gasp.

Louis’ eyes were closed, blood gathering around his head, and still pouring out from the wound on his neck, which Harry quickly covered with his hand to prevent any more precious blood to seep through.

He looked even smaller now, his face tense and almost as pale as Harry’s, hands still curled in useless defense, and although Harry could – luckily – still hear his heart beating, it was so weak Harry, whose hearing was incredible, even for a vampire, had to strain it to hear the soft beat, and his chest was barely heaving.

The tears that have gathered in the vampire’s red eyes were now running free as he finally realised the extent of what he had just done to the person he never wanted to hurt in any way – just because he was too greedy and careless, making it easy for his primitive instinct to take over.

This was exactly what he had wanted to prohibit with their first two encounters, knowing he was far too attracted to Louis, who was human, after all, and that this all would end in a disaster.

He was scared, desperate and so, so angry at himself for putting the love of his life in danger because of the disgusting creature he was, and he also felt incredible guilt, eating him alive.

Harry would pray if he believed in any god or goddess, but he has seen too many people fail in all the centuries he had seen them fight and love and lose and die, so he could only hold onto that tiny string of hope he had for Louis staying alive.

He knew there was no way he could explain the situation to a doctor, and besides, hospitals weren’t the best place for someone like him what with all the blood and open wounds, so there was really nothing he could do than stay and wait.

The cold tears that were rolling down his porcelain skin were becoming more and more, and sobs heaved his body and also Louis’ as he pressed the older man against his broad chest.

The only sound being audible in the room was Harry’s crying, and that’s when it came to him – it was too quiet.

Hastily, he fingered for Louis’ pulse on his wrist while listening closely, but all to no avail.

“No.. No, no, no!” he started saying like a mantra, getting louder and louder.

He was at the end of his hopes, blaming himself entirely for what had happened and he didn’t think he could keep living with that guilt. It was difficult for a vampire to be killed, even more to kill himself, but not impossible.

Suddenly, there was a frantic, nervous rhythm that Harry subconsciously associated with the heartbeat of a newborn child, which made him confused and stop in his muttering, until he realised that it, in fact, came from Louis.

“Louis? Lou?” Harry screamed desperately, shaking the pliant body in his arms softly.

Louis moaned, face scrunching up in pain and Harry sobbed loudly, holding his boyfriend close again, more than glad to get a form of response, even if it was as little as that.

But Louis fell back into unconsciousness quickly again, and Harry dreaded the next minute, as his way too rapid heartbeat stopped once again, and then, his eyes flew open. They were red.


	2. No Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Marilyn Manson's song if you were wondering
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and I might or might not have listened to Kings Of Leon's Sex On Fire during the majority of writing this

They were red, and Harry remembered. He recalled the blinding pain that had shot through him, too, all these years ago. The feeling like the world is slowly crumbling, falling apart, like nothing will ever be right again. In the back of his mind, he remembered feeling like everything was on fire, like he himself was on fire, suffocating and burning and dying, but worse.

And he saw, in Louis’ face, in the way his eyes never stayed focused on a spot and his fingers were twitching where he was clutching the sheets at his sides that Louis was going through the exact same pain, and he felt horrible.

It had been his fault, he knew it was dangerous to be friends with humans, even more so to fall in love with them, but he thought of himself as oh-so brave and strong, just to find out that he was, in fact, not better than anyone else, that he was weak, too.

His thoughts were interrupted by the shaky breath Louis then heaved, the simple movement alone announcing the pain he had to be in, and the more he tried to fill his poor lungs with oxygen, the more the venom in his veins spread, the more it burned.

His shoulders were shaking and his body cramped, his mouth open, little pressed breaths escaping.

Harry was close to tears again, he had damned Louis to be like this, like him, a monster, a creature feared by mankind for centuries, only because he had been too selfish. Not one second did he think of Louis, all he could see and smell and taste and think was blood, sweet, fresh, pure blood, and he was weak.

But he couldn’t turn back time, couldn’t pump the blood back into Louis’ veins, all he could do was hold Louis, although he felt like he didn’t deserve having the man he had hurt so much that close, and whisper soothingly in his ear while waiting with him to get better.

When the almost unbearable pain that rushed through every part of Louis’ being finally decreased enough to leave his brain space to concentrate on other things, he started focusing on Harry’s calming words.

Long minutes later, when he felt able to speak without having to fear to split in two, he asked, voice low with hurt and fear,

“Harry, what’s happened? What’s wrong with me?”

Harry wanted to flee, to run and never come back. He didn’t want to leave Louis alone though, of course, it was just that he had been wandering this earth for a long time already, and he had learned that whenever there was something unpleasant, he’d just escape, then he wouldn’t have to deal with the consequences.

But this was different, this was Louis, and he had to be strong for once, for the both of them, so he bit back his own tears because he didn’t deserve to cry anyway, and he forced himself to be brave, or at least to appear so, for Louis’ sake. Fighting to regain his calm voice, he shushed Louis and promised everything would be alright. He wasn’t ready for a confrontation just now.

“I’m… I’m burning, Haz, help, fire, I”, Louis slurred, mind still foggy from the racking pains his whole body was in. He was almost ripping Harry’s shirt apart with how tightly he held onto it, but neither of them seemed to notice or mind.

Harry didn’t know how to help him, since Louis’ skin was as cold as his own and the burn Louis kept telling him about was inside, venom coursing through his system and slowly destroying his blood cells. But he remembered the feeling all too well and he got the reference.

Harry held Louis through the night until he fell into a somewhat sleep, which he would give up completely sometime soon, but for now, his organism hadn’t adapted to not sleeping at all yet.

Harry waited through it, he thought about cleaning all the blood Louis had lost, but although Louis’ sleep was fitful, at least he was sleeping, and he had done him enough bad.

Now that everything was over, that he had tasted what he had desired most, lying next to his lover’s blood that had smelled so irresistible mere hours ago didn’t affect him any more, and Harry actually started questioning what the hell was wrong with himself.

 

After about two hours that had consisted of Harry softly stroking Louis’ face, his eyelids fluttered rapidly, and he opened his eyes once again. Harry sighed, already missing the clear sea blue he had got to know and love, the colour having been replaced by a warm crimson, but he tried not to think about that for now since he had to make sure his boyfriend was okay – or, as okay as the circumstances allowed.

Although Louis’ body still was tense and shaking, he worked up enough power to speak, his voice weak and he was mumbling more than actually speaking, but it was something.

“Harry …”

Harry nodded quickly, but since Louis had closed his eyes again, he confirmed his presence with a low hum.

“What do you need, darling?”

“I, I”, Louis gulped hard, and it must have hurt since he grimaced. Harry felt more and more miserable. “I’m so … hungry.”

Harry knew what Louis needed, what he craved, but, hoping against hope, Harry decided to prepare some sausages first, since it was meat, after all, and he didn’t even wait until they were properly cooked because he knew Louis wouldn’t mind, quite the opposite, really.

 

He tried to take as little time as possible to support Louis as much and as long as he could afterwards, but he was gone for at least ten minutes.

When he reentered the room, he almost dropped the plate with food because of the sight he was met with.

Louis was now sitting in the middle of the king sized bed, full on crying. There was blood everywhere now, on his hands and – oh god – mouth the most, but also still some drying on his neck and speckles of the dark liquid having gotten caught in Louis’ hair.

Harry thought it was only fair that he felt like his heart was breaking over and over that day since he was the one that put Louis in this misery, but he still couldn’t stand it.

Hurriedly, he rushed to the bed and took Louis in his big arms, softly rocking him back and forth, trying to ignore the heart-wrenching sobs that didn’t seem to subside any time soon.

“Ssh, darling, I’m here, shh, shh.”

As if Louis only now acknowledged the other vampire’s presence, he forced himself to calm down, until he was mostly only heavily hiccupping.

“I, I, I was just so… and then the bl-blood and I thought, I thought I’d just-t taste, I don’t even know w-why, but then I c-couldn’t stop and, and, oh god I’m such a s-sick person, I, I,”

Harry interrupted his distraught and slightly hyperventilating boyfriend once again. He had no idea how to tell Louis the truth about what the last seven hours had been.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, it-”

“No, it’s not, hell, I enjoyed the taste of blood, my own blood!” Louis was crying heavier now again as another streak of realisation hit him, and Harry grimaced and pulled his body closer, despite Louis’ weak protests.

Harry tried to calm Louis with a soft kiss, but that was a bad idea since Louis flinched back as soon as their lips collected. He thought that if Harry actually felt and tasted what he had done, he’d finally realise how disgusting it was, how disgusting he was.

But the younger boy, still not being immune the pure red liquid surrounding them, just licked his lips like he couldn’t help it and, lowering his voice to a whisper, told Louis to get up and come with him.

The other finally gave in and let himself be led to the bathroom on wobbly knees.

Stopping in front of the door, Harry sighed, and turned around, his decision having been made.

“I love you”, he said sincerely, “Please, think of that. I’ll love you forever.”

Confused, Louis nodded, because why should he forget that? And how?

But Harry wanted him to get the extent of that all, so he looked him right in the eyes, and they were now equally red, as always when Harry showed raw emotion and couldn’t be bothered with keeping a human eye colour.

Flashbacks of the last night flashed to Louis’ mind: red eyes looking at him hungrily, greedy hands pinning him down, a blurry image of sharp teeth and the initial pain that had aggravated steadily after that. It was still there, but little enough to enable him to focus on other things.

It was all too clear to have been a dream, Louis thought, and he couldn’t explain the pain otherwise, but he trusted Harry, so he went with him in the big and mostly blue room.

In front of the mirror, Harry stilled again, and with one last, deep sigh, he said,

“Look in the mirror, Lou, and tell me what you see.”

Furrowing his eyebrows because he didn’t understand the reason behind that request, he still complied and faced the looking-glass.

A gasp escaped his lips as he was looking at his reflection – or rather, the lack of.

Scared, he slowly turned to Harry, who looked at him apologetically. It was almost comical, how Louis’ eyes just kept widening as he slowly put two and two together.

All of a sudden, he dashed forward and raised his hand. Harry, who thought Louis had figured it all out, winced in expectance of a slap, that he very well deserved, though, was surprised to find a hand against his neck.

He wanted to ask what that was for, since the hand was not firm, just – feeling, and then he realised: Louis was looking for his pulse.

Of course, he found none, and he pulled back, looking at Harry with confusion and hurt in his burgundy eyes as he almost shouted,

“Who – what are you?”

“I’m a vampire. And you are, too. Believe me when I say that I didn’t want any of this, I didn’t mean to bite and hurt you, I couldn’t help myself, I”

But Louis didn’t let him explain, with tears of distrust und unbelief gathering in his eyes, he swiftly excited the room, grabbed his few things with shaky hands and, as Harry offered to help and drive him home, he glared at him and hissed,

“Leave me the hell alone!”

With that, he went outside and didn’t stop at any of Harry’s desperate shouts of his name. The engine roared until the sound vanished altogether and the curly haired boy was left sitting on his front porch, not caring about the sunlight stinging his flawless skin, hands pulling at his hair although he didn’t really feel the pain. But he sure felt the one in his heart.

 

Harry didn’t see Louis at school the following week, and although he still called and texted him, he kind of gave up hope for an answer.

It was stormy that Saturday, and he was lying in his bed, eyes closed that it looked as if he was sleeping, but of course he wasn’t, as he listened to the rain drops constantly hitting his window.

At about one thirty, he heard something considerably heavy hit his window, and Harry jumped up, thinking it had been a branch or something of that sort.

His window vibrated two more times with the same force, and as he finally made it there, he was utterly surprised.

In front of his window, Louis was sitting, face lighting up every few seconds with a new streak of lightning. He was completely wet, hair sticking to his forehead and dripping into his eyes, which were blinking rapidly in an attempt to get rid of the vision-blocking liquid.

With one quick motion, Harry opened the huge window, and Louis almost fell in.

When he looked up, Harry could clearly see the desperation in his now more rosewood instead of their previous auburn eyes, and he sensed what this was about.

“Lou”, Harry breathed, voice raw with emotion once again. It had been so long and Louis looked so vulnerable in contrast to his usual everlasting strength, and he thought that if his heart were still beating it would have stopped at that sight.

“Spare me your ‘explanations’”, Louis made quotation marks with his hands in the air, always trying to support his words with gestures, “Just, help me.”

He looked defeated, and Harry just wanted to cuddle and kiss him until there were laughter lines instead of the crinkles his frowning was currently causing.

“I’m so hungry”, he admitted quietly.

Raising his eyebrows, Harry asked, “Have you eaten at all since… since… you know…”

Louis shook his head, and Harry was surprised and proud alike.

He himself sometimes couldn’t help it when he got really hungry, and as a new vampire it is almost impossible to control that primary instinct, but Louis somehow managed due to his immense willpower.

But he knew no one can live without eating, whatever they are, and he knew Harry could help him, was the only one who could and would.

Harry offered Louis a hand, but he didn’t reach for it, simply huffed and followed Harry as he excited the room first and announced,

“Let’s go for a hunt.”

 

The empty alley was silent except for the occasional mouse rushing through trashcans and the wind playing with empty cans and bottles of beer.

The two men made almost no sound, sliding across the uneven ground gracefully, Harry more so than Louis since he had had centuries of training.

Their eyes scanned their surroundings observantly, and as they passed a quite unpopular club, Harry told Louis to wait in the shadows.

Louis, always having been impatient, was clearly in pain while having to bear hearing and smelling the sweet blood of the few people inside.

Finally, after what seemed like a decade, a blonde girl left through the rear exit next to which the vampires were lurking.

It took one look at Louis to see he was about to just jump at her and literally rip her throat out, and since that would cause her to scream and leave a bloody mess, Harry squeezed Louis’ hand with quite some force. The older boy looked as if he was about to protest, but Harry shook his head no quickly and put a finger in front of his own lips, signalising the smaller vampire to stay quiet. He looked so demanding and intimidating that Louis just obeyed for once and shut up.

Harry, being an expert at what he was about to do, slowly emerged from the shadows and made his way to the quite drunk girl.

“Hey”, he whispered, and she turned around quickly. They both felt her heartbeat quicken, and Louis couldn’t help but growl lowly, luckily silent enough for only Harry to hear.

She seemed to calm down once seeing Harry’s youthful and soft face, and smiled sweetly, the amount of alcohol she had drunk causing her to sway on the spot.

The music was still audible outside, so he twirled her around slowly and rhythmically and she hummed contently. As she had his back to Harry, eyes closed, the vampire saw his chance and was pressed to her back in less than a millisecond.

Routinely, Harry pierced her sweaty skin with his sharp fangs, her scream being muffled by the large hand he had draped over her mouth. Harry could feel Louis’ eyes on him, watching, learning, and he tried to kill her as exemplary as possible.

She was dead in an instant, body going limp in Harry’s firm grip, and Harry politely offered Louis to drink first since he looked like he was starving – and he really was, considerably.

Although he was still mad and disgusted with himself and Harry, or rather with their new way of living, he thanked him with warm eyes as he sucked on her neck. Once he was sated, she had lost about seventy percent of her blood, but Harry didn’t mind.

Her blood was sticky with alcohol but Harry wasn’t picky, and he was very hungry, too, so he didn’t even acknowledge that, really.

When there was nothing left for him to drink, he shouldered her light body and looked up at Louis, who was fidgeting insecurely in front of him.

“Will this be my life, now?”

His voice was sad and tired, as were his eyes.

“Yes, this is now our life.”

He could have meant the vampires’ life in general, but they both knew that by ‘ours’ he was thinking of the life of the two of them.

“Where are you gonna take her, then?”

“I’d rather not tell you just yet.”

Louis looked irritated but nodded and promised to wait for Harry in his room.

 

An hour later, Louis let himself be held by Harry, who pressed soft kisses onto his head.

Louis sighed tiredly. “How was it for you? Becoming a vampire, I mean.”

Now it was Harry’s turn to heave a breath.

“I don’t remember very much except for that pain” – Louis grimaced at that – “but that I was walking home late one night after having been out and a man and woman suddenly attacked me.”

He traced the two pairs of bite marks on each side of his neck absentmindedly, the makeup he usually used for covering them having long come off.

“Apparently, something must have distracted them, since they didn’t finish but just left me there, bleeding and hurting. The next thing I know is I wake up because now not only my veins feel on fire, but also my skin. Must have been around midday. Later, as I got used to being a vampire, I kind of just travelled around, stayed with a clan for a few months before moving on.”

“So, there are more?”

“Oh yes, probably more than humans.”

“And does all the other stuff exist too, werewolves and zombies and unicorns?”

Harry laughed at that, the happy sound making Louis smile softly although he fought it off again quickly. He was still upset, but now that he knew Harry had gone through similar, probably worse, he felt sympathy for him.

“I never met any of those but I’m pretty sure werewolves exist. But the other stuff, I reckon not.”

Louis made a face at that as if he had planned on riding a unicorn, but the light atmosphere got back to serious quickly.

“Have you… Have you ever bitten a human before? And, you know, not finished?”

Harry let out another sigh, and he got to think sighing made out about eighty percent of their conversation.

“No… I didn’t even think I could stop.”

Louis nodded in understanding, thinking back of how good that girl’s blood had been, and then he asked,

“So why am I a vampire, now?”

“I couldn’t stand losing you. You’re so special, so precious, and I, I just thought that if I didn’t stop, I’d lose you forever and, no, I just can’t.”

Louis had a soft smile on his face, and all about him, his eyes, his posture, everything, silently told Harry he was forgiven.

He looked up from his position on Harry’s broad chest – he now wondered how he’d never noticed the lack of heartbeat there – and admitted quietly,

“I don’t like the killing, though.”

“I know”, Harry said back, equally low.

“We could be vegetarians”, Louis deadpanned, “Or only drink animals’ blood like Robert Pattinson.”

Harry snorted at that. “You realise that he isn’t really a vampire, do you? And besides, I tried animals and it’s disgusting.”

“Drunken blondes can be disgusting, too”, Louis said.

And just like that, they were joking about a thing that both didn’t enjoy, and it was just easy.

 

“Harry?” Louis asked later that night, technically morning but the curtains were shut tightly so they wouldn’t know, and quite frankly they didn’t care either.

“Hm?”

“Can vampires cum?”

Harry opened one eye to look at Louis, smirking, just to find his face was comically serene.

“Why don’t we find out?” Harry suggested playfully, leaning forward to kiss Louis passionately.

 

Half an hour and three fingers up his ass later, Louis thought that, yes, vampires definitely have to be able to cum, otherwise he thought he would have to die.

“Please”, Louis begged, voice raspy with want.

Harry withdrew his digits and said, 

“Turn around, love. Wanna see you.”

Harry hissed pleasantly as his hands made contact with his throbbing cock, slicking it up for Louis.

The older boy looked up at him with hooded eyes, panting, and hair a mess.

Harry gently massaged his cold thighs, pressing kisses so close to where Louis needed his mouth yet not close enough. Louis, now desperate, repeated his request from before, and Harry shushed him by licking a wet stripe up his dick.

Louis moaned and let his head drop back as Harry kitten licked the tip and then took him in inch by inch.

Harry was no doubt skilled at what he was doing, and he engulfed Louis fully, almost without choking. He enjoyed the soft sounds that kept falling from Louis’ lips as if he couldn’t help it.

Smirking, Harry teased Louis’ cock with the tips of his sharp fangs, and Louis was falling apart in front of his eyes. He ripped at Harry’s hair to get him off as he mumbled,

“Don’t wanna – Not yet – Inside me”

It made no sense, but Harry knew what his boyfriend needed right now, so he pulled off with a soft pop.

They didn’t bother with condoms since vampires were immune to illnesses, so Harry quickly guided the tip to Louis’ entrance and slid in slowly.

Pretty little sounds were falling from both of their mouths, and Harry closed his eyes in pleasure until Louis demanded him to move.

And that he did, faster than humanly possible, and Louis moaned obscenely, causing Harry to reproduce the sound.

Their skin was cold and there was not one bead of sweat, but inside they felt like they were on fire, this time a pleasant one, making them feel more alive than ever, although they were almost the complete opposite now.

Harry began to sloppily mark Louis’ skin, penetrating it with his fangs and sucking marks that lasted about two seconds since the venom coursing through their veins acted different than blood.

When they both neared their climax, Louis used his vampire strength to turn them around, the new position causing a change in angle and therefore Harry’s cock to sit right against Louis’ prostate.

Louis nearly lost it, but he didn’t want it to end yet, so he lifted himself up easily, supporting his weight on Harry’s pale chest and, forgetting how strong he was now, pressing the air out of him.

They tried to kiss through it, but it was rather just panting into the other’s mouth.

Harry scratched marks down Louis’ back, and although they, too, vanished in the blink of an eye, another pornstar-like moan escaped Louis.

Panting, Harry made another attack at Louis’ throat, almost ripping the skin there apart, and he was so hungry and desperate, his cock still pounding into Louis’ prostate with the immensely fast thrusts of his hips, and Louis lost it.

He came with a cry of Harry’s name, his walls clenching heavenly on Harry, and the younger boy joined.

Still out of breath, Louis lifted himself up and slumped down next to his boyfriend.

“Wow”, Louis said, and Harry found that pretty much summed it up.

They held each other close, and Louis wanted to stay like this forever. And then he realised he could. So, what if he had to kill people to survive? That was pretty much the same as with animals, anyway. And there were so many advantages, the biggest one probably being having Harry until eternity.

Always being one to voice his thoughts, he said,

“We can do that forever now, you know?”

And Harry smiled, squeezed his side and whispered against the shell of his ear,

“You’re my forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cringes at ending*
> 
> So, I hope you like the sequel since some people requested it, and I hope the smut was bearable, it was my first time ahaha
> 
> I love you guys :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> If you feel like it's incomplete or want a sequel, just let me know ;)
> 
> I very much appreciate comments and kudos alike so thank you
> 
> *****Edit*****
> 
> Since some of you requested it, I wrote a sequel which I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
